northern_lights_twilight_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Corbin Bourbon
Biography Corbin was born into a noble family in France, though he didn't share many views with them. He was twenty seven when he decided to leave home and explore some. He ran into a vampire who had decided to turn him into a meal, though the vampire didn't drink all of his blood and didn't expect him to live. When Corbin awoke as a vampire it took him awhile to get use to it, he didn't enjoy killing humans though and found a way around it by using animal blood around the mid 1600's. During this time he decided to travel into Sweden during the Swedish/polish war. He spent time there talking to local vampires and getting to know their customs while also learning their language. While he was around he made friends with a human family who told him of losing their only child to a brothel. The girl was kidnaped, but when discovered where she was she was murdered and left on the families doorstep. Having become close to the family Corbin decided to take revenge on the owner of brothel, it helped that he was against brothels in the first place, and against forced sex. When he murdered the man who owned the brothel he let the women inside go, except for one who was seemingly broken. He agreed to escort her back to her old home after he learned her story, and felt a great sorrow for her when discovered her family was gone. Though he took a liking to her and refused to kill her, instead he changed her into a vampire latter on after spending a year with her as a traveling companion. He took her in as his daughter, and taught her to view the world in a different perspective. In turn it turned her into more of an optimistic person then him. Though he wouldn't complain, as the few times she scared it bothers him, he doesn't want her to lose her will to live again. He continued to travel with his daughter, though at times she would travel with out him, she wouldn't go far enough that it would be hard to get back and would stay in close contact. Now in America he has heard of the Rebellion going on but has not taken a side, and wishes to keep his daughter form it. Physical Appearance Hair Brownish/Blonde straightish and reaches his collarbone, he keeps it tied back as a ponytail. Though he has been debating on cutting it to fit the current style. Eyes As a human they were a Gray/Green, as a vampire they are Gold, Black when thirsty. Height: 6' Weight: 150 Pale skin, he is muscled but rather lean, no where near as big as Emmett Cullen but not lanky or scrawny as some other vampires. Personality and Traits Corbin is rather clever, and really bright. Though no where near as outgoing as Lillie he can still be social. Corbin is more on the protective side when it comes to close friends or his "daughter." Andy shows little mercy if they are harmed (Even if he despises killing he'll do it for them). He's hard working taking his job serious. Powers and Abilities Usual vampire abilities: strength, hearing vision, smell and speed etc. Relationships =Lillie= Lillie is his daughter, he holds a also yet silly relationship with her, he is also her creator. Category:Vampires Category:Original Characters